


Dear You

by kaixxi



Series: Sing Me To Sleep [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Valentine's Day, Wait for it, but i am an angst kind of person, but sexy times are coming, im sorry, this one's supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you wished everything was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> this one is supposed to be fluff because baekhyunnie!!! but i guess not. >3

Valentine’s Day has always been Baekhyun and you.

For the past 6 years of your friendship, valentine’s has always been spending your school money on arcade only to walk home empty-handed and talk about mundane things.

Valentine’s Day has always been movie marathons of cheesy American chick flicks and pretending to be one of the characters as you go through the dialogue, accompanied with sloppy hand gestures and faces too close for comfort.

Valentine’s day has always been pretending to be each other’s valentines, giving each other gifts and chocolates at exactly 11:59 P.M, a minute before February 14 ends, even if it means sneaking out of the house and meeting at the park 2 blocks away.

_Sometimes, you wished everything was real._

So it was a slap in the face when you saw him at school, with someone who looks new - maybe the new transfer who majors in music, he once told you they were partners for an assignment - their arms wrapped around his waist as he laughs about what the other person is saying.

Today is Valentine’s Day.

Baekhyun never told you anything, not to mention a pretty girl with a pretty voice who is now beside him.

You went home with a broken heart, and a crumpled peach colored paper that contains everything you wanted to say - that you wished it were real -which is now stained with tears.

\---------

The following morning, Baekhyun goes to school with a heavy heart, he thinks he missed something.

His question is answered when he opens his locker to get his first period book, only to find a baby blue box on the top of the pile of books, adorned with a peach colored envelope; the words _‘you forgot’_ written on the front.

He opens the box; a silver necklace with his initial ‘B’ was resting on the foam, underneath it was a piece of paper, the words were blotted with water, but still legible.

_Roses are red,_  
Violets are blue.  
You were the one for me,  
But I wasn’t the one for you. 

He had never ran this fast to go home. 

**Author's Note:**

> taeyeon might be the girl he is with if you squint


End file.
